King Basilisk
King Basilisk appeared in season 1 of 2009 TV series called Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. King Basilisk is a Titan of legends as the greatest among basilisks. A normal basilisk's breath is toxic, and its gaze has the ability to turn others into stone. The same is true of King Basilisk. Its Stonegaze ability can turn others into stone, although the King Basilisk also possesses the ability to undo these effects at will. King Basilisk inspired myths of the basilisks throughout Greece, Rome, Europe, Africa, and South America. According to the ancient Romans, it was a lizard-like creature that could kill at a distance. King Basilisk's Amulet came rest within a network of ancient catacombs in present-day Vienna, Austria, hidden behind a basilisk statue which was protected by a petrification trap. After being awoken by the new age of Seekers, his Amulet was acquired by Zhalia Moon once the trap was deactivated by Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill during a confrontation between the Huntik Foundation and the Organization, though bonding proved difficult. Afterwards, the Titan was used to help defeat DeFoe and his men, though the attack took longer than usual to charge. While on a mission on Sutos Island, King Basilisk was used in the recovery of Jason's logbook and Hoplite Titans. Later upon entering Austria, King Basilisk was used to take out an Organization helicopter. As Zhalia's loyalties to the team and to Dante Vale were put to the test, King Basilisk was invoked to use his Stonegaze to turn Klaus to stone. After Zhalia returned to the Huntik team after a leave of absence, King Basilisk was used to petrify several of Rassimov's Suits in Atlantis to deal a major blow to his forces within the Organization. While in the Central Desert of Ethiopia after the Ring of Tao, King Basilisk was used to defend against the Colossi guarding King Solomon's mines. While under attack from Shauna and Wind following a confrontation with the Professor, King Basilisk was used to defend but was unable to prevent the Amulet of Will and Eathon Lambert's journal from being taken. Upon going to the Professor's castle, King Basilisk was invoked during a quarrel between Zhalia and Sophie over Dante's decision to hand his Legendary Titans over to the Professor. When under attack by the Professor's Undergolems, King Basilisk again was invoked to permit Sophie and Lok to enter the invocation chamber, though King Basilisk was defeated in the process. After the defeat of the Professor and during the search for the Willblade, King Basilisk's Stonegaze was used in an attempt to stop Wilder's men, but Divine Mirror Kagami was used by Wilder to reflect the attack and to petrify both King Basilisk and Dante. With King Basilisk then sent back to his Amulet by Hoffman's Redcap, LeBlanche allowed King Basilisk to be reinvoked, through Newlife, to bring back Dante. Under attack from Lucas Casterwill and his team while investigating the Casterwill Library in Paris, France, King Basilisk was hidden by Thoughtspecter, along with Gar-Ghoul and Kilthane, in order to halt the offensive without risking damages. As both teams formed an alliance to recover the Amulet of Void from the Organization, King Basilisk was called upon by Zhalia in order to reanimate Klaus to gain intel. With the new threat of the Blood Spiral and their recent acolytes, King Basilisk was summoned to battle Jericho and to protect the Amulet of Vigilante. With Zhalia being sent to infiltrate the Blood Spiral, she kept King Basilisk's Amulet but did not summon him against the Huntik Foundation. During the battle against the Betrayer, Zhalia's need to remain incognito was overshadowed, and she invoked King Basilisk to protect the rest of Dante's team from Demigorgan, the Betrayer's Legendary Titan. However, King Basilisk was quickly defeated. Powers and Abilities King Basilisk has an attack power of 5 and a defense power of 3. His venomous breath can be used during close combat. Thanks to his flight abilities, King Basilisk can be used for physical aerial attacks. His Dread Stare ability is able to eliminate opposing Titans, sending them back to their Amulets. His other ability, Stonegaze, can incapacitate enemies by turning them into stone. Reverting King Basilisk's Stonegaze is possible by using King Basilisk to revert the process. However, King Basilisk can, himself, be turned to stone if his gaze is reflected back on him. Gallery King Basilisk's Amulet.jpg|King Basilisk's Amulet Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Universe